Taking Risks
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: After karaoke night, Zoey takes a risk which results in a favourable outcome CZ fluff, with LM, and LQ


**A/N: A short drabble to shake off my writer's block. CZ. Set in THIRD SEASON. Don't own anything.**

**Main Music: 'I Got Nerve' by Hannah Montana, and 'These Words (I Love You) by Natasha Bedingfield (just the chorus).**

* * *

**Taking Risks**

Music was always a big part of life at PCA. Whether it was Chase and Lola acting in the sophomore spring musical (he also co-wrote some of it), or Chase, Michael and Logan starting a band, music was the _it_ thing at Pacific Academy. Karaoke nights were always packed, as students of all grades showcased their vocal talent. Chase was discovered not to be such a bad singer, and had some rhythm, break-dancing a little much to everyone's shock. Logan had done a duet with Michael, with their smooth vocals harmonizing as they put their own twist on Usher and R. Kelly's _Same Girl_. Quinn, even sang a little, while playing _A Thousand Miles_ on a piano Michael and Lola did a duet, they had written themselves, called _Last Night_.

Zoey was there, watching her friends have a good time, but she wasn't having a good time for some reason. It had always picked at her, but it was all her brain did. Always weighed out the possibilities of things.

What if?

What could have been?

What could have happened?

Still, the brunette was a hell of a singer, she hated to admit while absentmindedly sipping on a cherry flavoured Blix. She thought her singing would be as bad as she was, but Rebecca wasn't tone deaf, everyone now knew that.

"These are headstrong, crazy days when you're mind's made up, and the music plays…" she sang, and the students would dance along, because they weren't in the same mindset as Zoey was unfortunately. "Headstrong, can you feel the beat? Meltdown, can you feel the heat?"

_Great, now all she needs is a fishnet bikini with the dollar bills sticking out, _Zoey found herself thinking. It caught her off guard, but then it amused her so she laughed, keeping the thought to herself.

The poppy beats of Ashley Tisdale's song would be played for at least thirty seconds, before the usual sound of clapping and cheering.

_It's not because they like you, skunkbag, _Zoey's thoughts rang out in her head. What was going on with her? When did she get so vindictive?

"And that was Rebecca with a rendition of _Headstrong_ by Ashley Tisdale," the emcee announced, as the brunette stepped off stage and smiled, grinning as if she had won some battle. Vince Blake hugged his month-old girlfriend, and they kissed. He wrapped an arm around her, and Rebecca threw Zoey a look as if to say, "Beat that!"

She rolled her eyes in distaste.

_Hope you fall on that thing called a face…_

"Hey Zoe… Yoo-hoo… anyone home?" a voice said, waking her from her previous thoughts. She reacted, and her eyes met her best friend.

"Oh, hey Chase," she greeted, smiling. She had been thinking a lot about him, lately. The last two years, and even right now sped through her mind in a little thirty second flashbacks.

--

"_Did your hair get bushier?"_

"_It's possible," he answered, ruffling his bush head of hair. _

"_I'm Chase," the boy that had fallen off his bicycle greeted. She laughed, slightly helping him up. _

"_Zoey…"_

"_Chase wants to tell you he's in love with you!" Lola yelled excitedly, immediately catching Zoey off-guard._

"_Zoey, this is Rebecca…my girlfriend…"_

"_That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…"_

_--_

"I'm glad I was able to help you to get some of your rhythm back," she laughed. "I'm impressed."

"Why, thank you…" he replied, and then a serious look came on his face. He looked concerned. "Zoey, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she answered, only as half of the truth. Physically, she could do back-flips if she wanted to, but mentally her head was just so full of clutter, that she just wanted to push it all away. They all told her she was a goody two shoes, and never a risk taker, never the type of person to get in trouble even if it was once in a while. That just meant she was just reserved and always thought things through.

It didn't mean she was spineless…or oblivious, right?

"You sure?" he questioned.

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, Chase. I'm fine."

He stood up, and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the stage, "Good. Because we haven't heard your voice all night. So wow us."

Zoey gave her a playful roll of her eyes, and got on stage, taking the microphone.

"Hi, as you all may know, I'm Zoey Brooks," she 'introduced' as she heard a loud whoop from Lola, and a loud whistle from Logan and Michael. "I've been thinking a lot about myself, a lot of soul searching. So here's a song I wrote. And don't worry, you can dance to it, Michael."

This made her friends laugh.

Michael gave her grin, and thumbs-up.

The sound of loud guitars and drums filled the lounge and Zoey opened her mouth to sing, "We haven't met/And that's okay/'Cause you will be asking for me one day/Don't want to wait/In line/The moment is mine believe me/Don't close your eyes/'Cause it's a chance worth takin'/And I think that I can shake you…"

As promised, Michael and Lola were dancing the most what she got see. Logan gave Quinn a small kiss on the cheek, and soon they were dancing together too. Zoey didn't feel so 'reserved' anymore, as she felt a rush of adrenaline and she danced along to the song, as she sang.

"I know where I stand/I know who I am/I would never run away when life gets bad, it's/Everything I see/Every part of me/Gonna get what I deserve/I got nerve (I got I got I got)…"

She danced as she sang her second verse.

"Electrified, I'm on a wire/Getting together we're on fire/What I said you heard/Now I got you spinning/Don't close your mind/The words I use are open/And I think that I can show you…"

"I know where I stand/I know who I am/I would never run away when life gets bad, it's/Everything I see/Every part of me/I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah…"

It wasn't for certain if she could change the entire world, but she knew until she changed hers, she would never get rid of this weight on her conscience…

"I know what you like/I know what you think/Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's/Everything I see/Every part of me/Gonna get what I deserve/ I got nerve…"

"You, you need to discover (discover)/Who can make you feel free/And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey!"

She walked, slapping hands with kids as she shook and slapped hands with the other kids as she sang, the song almost over.

"I know where I stand/I know who I am/I would never run away when life gets bad, it's/Everything I see/Every part of me/I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah/I know what you like/I know what you think/Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's/Everything I see/Every part of me/Gonna get what I deserve…" she sang, and then softened it as she got near Chase. "…I got nerve…"

Screams and cheers erupted around her. She smiled, courteously and handed the microphone.

Karaoke night has turned into a dance party, with Logan and Michael already having a dance-off, as one sided cheered for Logan, the other side for Michael.

It was obviously some kind of bet, Chase and Zoey had figured, and laughed shaking their heads. Quinn and Lola hit the dance floor against each other, after their boyfriends. Yes, Logan and Quinn, along with Michael and Lola had become official that night.

"Quinn dropped it like it's hot!" Zoey exclaimed, in surprise. Chase, however, grew confused.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later," she conceded with a laugh, as she watched Lola slow wine and dance almost similar to Shakira. It was hilarious. "Let's get out of here…"

"Sure. I've had enough dancing for one night," he answered, and they walked out of the lounge. The night air was chilly for California, but it was a starry night. They sat on the ledge of a fountain, and saw Chase saw Zoey visibly shiver. He took of his hoodie, and handed it to her. "…here."

"Aw, thanks. You didn't have to do that," she said gratefully, as she wore the PCA sweatshirt. It was a bit big but hers was in the laundry basket, due for a washing.

"Thanks…and I wanted to…"

She looked into his eyes, and sighed, "Chase, I lied when I said I was fine."

"You lied?"

"Yep, I lied. I'm sorry, but I have to ask," she sighed, again as she stared at her own shoes, then back at him. "…how much nerve do you think I have?"

"Well, the Zoey Brooks amount, which is more than usual. I mean, don't tell him I told you but I think you're the only girl Logan's scared of."

"I like the sound of that…" she laughed for a little, and then turned serious. "Close your eyes."

"You're not going to run away, or waste a perfectly good pie on my face, are you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. Zoey shook her head no. She needed to do this, just to see how much of a risk-taker she was for herself.

"Just close your eyes, please?"

Chase sighed, shutting his green eyes, "Ok, eyes closed…"

Zoey quietly took a deep breath. She was just going to go head first, and not question it. She leaned into him, and placed her lips on his. For a minute, because she was so close to him, she felt his breath hitch in surprise, before kissing her back. His hand rested on her cheek, and he pulled away, as they rested their hands on top of each other.

"How much nerve would you say I have now…?"

"A lot," he answered, brushing the wisps of hair from her brown eyes. They got off the fountain, as they were facing each other. "…and then I'd say I've loved you ever since I crashed my bike into the flagpole…" Chase kissed Zoey's cheek softly. "…and then I would ask you to be my girlfriend…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him.

She could breathe again, and it felt as if she was as light as a feather.

She smiled gently, "I'd love to…"

And it was Chase's turn to surprise her, and he pressed his lips unto hers…

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you!_

* * *

**A/N: Aww, CZ fluff makes me feel all fuzzy inside. This is my 35****th**** piece for Zoey 101. Go me!**

**Make my day and leave me reviews. For once, I wrote something happy. **

**Review?**

**-erika **


End file.
